Mistriven Falls
| religion = Tymora }} The Free Nation of Mistriven Falls has been independent since the army pushed back the forces of Zhengyi, retook the region and began rebuilding. The City of Mistriven Falls is now the only open port on the Southern Moonsea and the main staging area for sending troops to the front lines, some 50 miles east of the city. The wrist of the Nation extends to the river Tesh in the North and the edge of the Cormanthor in the South. Mistriven Falls is not only a human city, but is home to many dwarves, elves and halflings as well. The City has changed focus away from trade to more of a Military focus and relies heavily on supplies from The Dalelands that travel through the river Tesh. The river has shifted focus form something that used to brings goods of all stripe, with caravans and barges more than happy to leave the region, to a natural defense against the forces of Zhengyi. All bridges have been cut and the forces of Mistriven Falls rely on druid defenders to help get armies across and defend the river. Mistriven Falls' dwarven smiths are renowned for their weapon and armor crafting skills. __TOC__ Places of Interest *'Ye Olde Tavern:' The major meeting hub for adventurer's in Mistriven Falls. Drinks, bar fights, goods, and information all pass hands around here. A lone knight, a survivor is said to be looking for help. *'The Magic Shoppe:' Despite the disfavour of arcana in Mistriven, this shop persists, the owner is said to seek a certain spider venom as well. *'The Gem Shoppe:' Much wealth in the region is tied up in gemstones and this is the place to go to either have gems appraised or to buy or sell. *'Elle's Tailor Shoppe:' The height of civilization is fashion and this bustling shoppe is the center of the fashion world, as small as it is in Mistriven Falls. There are several staff on hand willing to help as needed. *'Weaponmasters' House:' Training for special combat stances and some challenges, if you're up for it. *'Mayor's House:' Mayor Geiger Jefferson rules the city, depending on who you talk to well or poorly. He does however have tasks for skilled adventurers, and often others with task they need help with come to see him as well. *'Blacksmith:' The place to go for repairs and new weapons and armors. Rumours abound of adventurers selling equipment, but they're not as reliable as a blacksmith. *'Temple of Tymora:' The only building of faith around at all, the temple of Tymora will help anyone at all for the right price. Supplies can be purchased in addtion to donations granting protections. If the worst should befall your companions, have faith and return their body to the temple, the priests will help. Townsfolk Faith The vast majority of people whom reside in Mistriven Falls are faithless, while clerics are not met with hostility they are seldom welcomed. The established temples all give funding and tribute to the fortresses they are involved with in order to be allowed to practice their faiths without too much interference. Those whom openly worship evil deities shoulder expect a cold shoulder. Most commoners have seen or heard of the ritual which called the demonlord from the heavens so lathanderites should expect a somewhat colder welcome than most others. The people are largely faithless or have taken to making offerings to the spirits of the woods to placate them, much to the delight of the local fey population. Arcane Casters Where as clerics are generally tolerated from donating healing and curative knowledge to the town arcane casters are not greeted so openly. Casting magic in front of a guard could easily get you a night in jail and doing so in a drunken tavern certainly risks a violent response from many peoples. Summons and familiars are particularly disliked. The people of this region have seen demons and the unliving lay waste to the towns of yulash Hillsfar and far off Elventree. Commoners do not care if your pixie or mephit is not an imp only that it has wings a tail and horns and so it must be bad or worse they tend to react strongly with violence. Walk with anything more shocking than a giant bear and expect to be stopped and questioned or worse expelled for starting an incident. The town of fellhurst is somewhat more forgiving to arcane casters as the mayor is a former priest he allows wizards to practice their dealings under scrutiny. Monstrous characters Anything with obvious draconic, demon or other worldly traits are generally considered servants of Zhengyi and executed or banished from Mistriven Falls. Those taking sanctuary in Fellhurst must submit to detailed mind magic, searches and inquisitions By Mayor Darkthornes watch force but are generally allowed the same privileges as others in town. The cult of Orcus seeks to return their fallen god to live at the expense of any living being not of their faith so people are somewhat paranoid of anything they find unnatural. Those found to be allies though are valued and accepted in town with open arms. Adventurers are embraced for their skill in battle and asked to help the guard force deal with the inhabitants of the region. The leaders of both forts reward in coin and treasure and often seek out the same peoples for deeds who have proven to be trustworthy. The region at night is perilous, During the night when the fog from the moonsea finds its way inland creatures walk roads that are relatively safe by day seeking any unlucky enough to be locked outside a city after dark. Guards __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Setting&Lore